A package for housing a semiconductor element (hereinafter, simply referred to as “package”) which airtightly houses the semiconductor element of the related art is illustrated in FIG. 4 (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The package of the related art includes a base body 101 that is a main portion. The base body 101, which is made of a metal such as a copper (Cu)-tungsten (W) alloy, has a substantially rectangular shape. Furthermore, a frame body 102, which is made of an iron (Fe)-nickel (Ni)-cobalt (Co) alloy or the like, is bonded to an upper surface of the base body 101.
The frame body 102 is bonded to the upper surface of the base body 101 via a brazing material. The frame body 102 includes attaching sections 102d for fitting input/output terminals 103 to both side portions thereof. The input/output terminal 103 is bonded to the attaching section 102d via a brazing material.
The input/output terminal 103 has a rectangular plate section 103a made of alumina (Al2O3) ceramics. On an upper surface of the plate section 103a is formed a line conductor 104 made of a metalized layer such as tungsten (W) and molybdenum (Mo), the line conductor extending from one side to another side facing one side. Then, a vertical wall section 103b made of alumina ceramics is fixed to the upper surface of the plate section 103a so that the line conductor 104 are sandwiched between the plate section 103a and the vertical wall section 103b. Four reinforcement sections 103c extending from both-side end surfaces of the vertical wall section 103b to ends of the plate section 103a are formed in the input/output terminal 103.
Then, a field effect transistor and the like are housed in a space defined inside the frame body 102 and each electrode of the field effect transistor and the like, and the line conductor 104 are connected with a bonding wire and the like. Then, a lid body 106 is bonded to an upper surface of the frame body 102 via a seal ring 105. As described above, the semiconductor device in which the field effect transistor and the like are airtightly sealed inside the package is obtained.
Heat is generated when operating the field effect transistor and the like. Each portion of the package is subjected to thermal expansion, and the package is deflected by the heat of the field effect transistor and the like. However, since both ends of the input/output terminal 103 are reinforced by the reinforcement sections 103c, cracking is less prone to occur in the both ends of the input/output terminal 103. Since cracking is less prone to occur in the input/output terminal 103, airtightness of the package is maintained.